The Academy
by me38242
Summary: Max thought she was just another kid, excited to be starting high school at her highly selective boarding school. But she gets picked out to take lessons on something that she knows already overwhelms her body, physically.
1. Surprised

**The Innocuous Occurrence at the Academy**

A Max and Fang Romance

by Forever2yours

* * *

"Oi! Over here, Max!" he called out to me.

I turned around in surprise -suitcase in hand, hearing the mention of my name. It was Fang; turned out he had found a compartment.

My names' Max, and I'm 13 years old as of March 18th, 1997. I'm in 7th grade, with my friends. We go to a special school-The Academy for the Intellectually Gifted. It's a boarding school thats apparently difficult to be accepted into; as such we get special privileges.

7th grade starts the High School division of our term, but our grade ranking system doesn't exactly correspond to any normal one in England. Its an independent and unaffiliated school, though I've heard it is highly renowned throughout the world, taking only a select few group of kids and importing them in each year as a test drive. If the kids last, stand up to par with the school's standards, they get to stay. Our curriculum, school system, and educational standards are by far vastly accelerated and different from normal schools.

Up until now, my friends and I have been a part of the elementary school division, but this year we're starting 7th grade, entering the high school division. It is a particularly exciting prospect because it entitles a lot of freedom, so our entire grade is extremely excited.

Although the school is settled on England countryside, my friends and I are from all over—_I don't_ have an british accent, in case you were wondering, I have an american one. Because the school is highly selective, it takes students from various different english and non-english speaking countries from over the world through its affiliated partner branches. I, for example, was plucked out the Board of Education system in the state of Wyoming. (Yes, I know, couldn't I have been from a cooler state? Like California, or New York, or even _Arizona _for that matter? At least Arizona _sounds _cool to say outloud when I tell people where I'm from..)

Anyhow, during breaks and such, I go back to Wyoming to my mom, dad, and sister back in the states. I don't think my manner has been considerably affected much exposure to brits land however; I barely even see any brits around, even though I spend roughly 9 months of the year inside England; less than more people here are from England actually—everyone comes from all around the world here.

If you're wondering why I'm even allowed to come here by my mom, it is because it was such an unsure deal in the first place. The school is obviously renowned for its educational standards, but even so, when I first got selected, I was in a trial run. The first kids who come here are always on a trial run, before they are asked to stay. If you don't measure up to standards in the first half year that you are asked to attend, you are immediately kicked out. While you are on your trial run, your parents are allowed to stay with you and observe the institution to see if they approve. Needless to say, most parents and completely utterly taken by this place-the institution and teaching standards are not just sub par. Trust me, if my mom were not so taken by this place, she would not have let me go off to school in another country. Most parents are taken by this place, but sadly, alot of kids are kicked out.

This is why our grade is so close to one another—we've all known eachother for ages, and above all, we've all passed the test to belong here. We're survivors. I won't lie when I say that half of our school has a bit of a superiority complex over others; we think we're smarter than others, and on some level its true. But in the end, we're still kids.

My best friend is Fang. I know, I know; its pretty weird to have a best friend thats a guy isn't it? I've known Fang since we were in 3rd grade, back in the elementary division; we were always really close. His name is something very long and complex and with titles I think. Baron.. something? He chooses to go by something simpler, and apparently, he is from some division of english royalty. His mom has an english accent, but his dad was born in America, so Fang's voice is deep and sallow mix of both. Its pretty cool to hear, but hes pretty generally quiet to most people though.

"Yo!" he calls out again.

I turn around, with my suitcase on wheels in one hand, to see half of Fang wave at me from a compartment door he kept open with one hand. My clueless face grows a grin; I hadn't seen Fang all summer. I immediately rush towards his direction to cover up my previously clueless demeanor.

I smile brightly at him once inside the compartment. Quite honestly, I hadn't a clue what else to do. I was extremely happy at seeing him. He laughs softly at my speechless state and ever-so-present genki characteristics. He sits comfortably in a window seat. The compartments empty besides us so far. I came pretty early, but I guess Fang's mom had dropped him off earlier. He usually lives in England but he occasionally goes back to the states to visit his grandparents sometimes. He lives in New York there though, so I've never actually seen him in the states back at home during the holidays. New York is so far away from Wyoming.

I dragged my suitcase in and prepared to stack it away ontop of the compartment, which was readily equipped enough space for four. I expected Ella and her boyfriend Iggy to sit with us once they arrived. After all, Iggy is one of Fang's closest friends, and Ella being my closest girl-friend.

As I turn from putting up my suitcase on top our seats, I find Fang staring out the window of the Academy Express Train rather dazed out. I smile a bit as I remember the scrawny little boy he was back in 3rd grade, who had put tape on my red crayon when it broke. He had changed a lot. Even over the summer he's changed more than ever. Well, pubertys' to blame. Seeing him dazed out, i tiptoe over to him -a considerably close inquisitive distance. With one foot tipped into the air, and my nose in close proximity to his clueless earlobe I blow up my chipmunk cheeks as I bend over him, and poke his right cheek in my own frustration.

"F***?" He exclaimed in surprise, jumping nearly 2 feet into the air. Haha, i just couldn't stop laughing. "You were completely spacing out" I tell him calmly after my laughter subsides. I notice his features tinge with a hint of disappointment while I reprimanded him. His jawline was becoming more defined and I could see his adam's apple even, with his voice more deeper. It hadn't cracked once since this morning. I sighed sadly, and caught him looking at me wierdly. Oh well, it's not like he'd understand.

Just then the door flew open. Ella popped in, with Iggy holding the door our for here. "Missed me?" she asked excitedly, her hands full of bags. I turn to see Iggy sweat dropping, he too holding some of Ella's bags. Fang and I shook out of our dazed awkward moment as I turned to hug Ella tightly. Fang stood up too, and turned to punch Iggy, in greeting.

"HEY! What was that for?" Iggy asked indignantly against his drastic sobs. He was now clutching the now purple bump on his head with dramatic tears in his eyes. He's cartoon character, I swear.

Fang shook his head disappointedly at him, and went back to his seat with a secret grin on his face.

"Well at least things are going back to normal eh?" Ella laughed and took her seat across from me as Iggy put their luggage on top of their seats to then sit across from Fang, next to Ella.

The Academy Express train? Well it was what took the classes to the Academy. Ella dubbed it with an analogy likening it to the Hogwarts Express when we were in that phase in the 4th grade. Of course, as awesome and priviledged we were by attending this school, our lessons had a lot more to do with AB-BC calculus than magic. Though, its not like we couldn't wish it so, could we?

* * *

The school was a private school, but it wasn't snotty or anything. The funding was O.K., but wasn't spent generously. Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella and the rest of their peers had uniforms, but only had to wear them during classes. This year, they were going to start the High School division which meant they'd have a lot more freedom and a whole new system. Getting into the school was a feat to accomplish. Admissions were not existent in the High School, but a steady stream came in and got kicked out during the Elementary Years.

No one really knew what the criteria was for admissions, and there wasn't an admissions process or anything. You get selected from your previous school. Intelligence played a good factor in it, most would presume. Either that, or the school was really good in making people smart. But no one was ever _too_ stressed or anything; the education/teaching system was superb because the students learned a lot of critical reasoning skills without being completely, utterly, flanked and inundated with work. Ella however, was the top student of the year. She was extremely work devoted and most found it rather strange that she had a boyfriend.

Max had gotten into the school in 2nd grade, and Fang in 1st grade. However, Max hadnt become friends with him till 3rd grade when they were put into the same class. Ella got in at 4th grade, and automatically became close to Max. Iggy, however, got in at 5th. Most of the time late admissions were outcasts at first-not being used to the school or knowing anyone in the intimate way everyone else did. However, Iggy, with his loud and boisterous nature fit in right away. He was quite the 'player', being the class clown and such. However the one girl he couldnt make laugh was Ella—Class President and intent on order. Easily said, Ella vaguely _hated _Iggy's guts. Iggy however ignored that, and spent all his time throughout the course of the second semester of 5th (after he had found out he had a guarantee to stay in the school) and the entirety of 6th grades trying to make her bend to his will.

Fang was telling Max one day, while watching the antics of their friends over lunch in 6th grade, that Iggy had actually grown an infatuation of sorts over Ella. At first Ella truly hated him, but by this time she actually enjoyed his attention and flirted in the most unpronounced ways with him. Over the summer by that time, they had become a couple. But a weird one, at that surely.

Iggy was also from America, like Max, but she couldn't remember where exactly he lived. She was pretty sure it was nowhere near her house though, or else they would've planned to meet up over break. Ella however, was Scottish. She had pretty brown-auburn hair, that was impeccably dark and impeccably straight and fell down her back in silk-like strands. Her snappy accent, which was scottish in nature, was something guys probably could never be able resist, Max had decided early on.

Ella sighed contentedly and as the train began to take off, crossed her legs and opened up her book. It was a Nancy Drew. She had had a strange obsession over the series since she was rather young. Iggy watched as she did this, and pouted. He had learned after a while that it was impossible to get her to 'play' with him when she was reading.

Max sighed and leaned back against her seat stretching. Tomorrow would be an off day to get used to their new division, and then would be the first day of classes. She hoped she would be in the same dorm as Ella. Fang looked away to the window as she stretched, dazing off again Max thought. She leaned back, and put her feet on the seat with her knees up so to rest her head against Fang's side.

She couldn't help but notice the weird silent atmosphere between her and Fang. How much had changed between them? Nothing much, she guessed, except of course puberty, and a summer. Even though they had emailed once or twice. He had seemed fine through the inter-web. A bit vague though. But she just called it off as paranoia, on her part.

Haha, she remembered when she first got her period, way back in 6th grade. And Fang, being the clueless 11 year old he was, followed her around when she had gotten up to go to the bathroom, to wait for her. And asked her why she was running slow in gym. And then kept on asking her conspicuous questions. It wasn't until Iggy had enlightened Fang after she had gotten moody and exploded at him about 'giving her space' had he blinked twice and refused to talk to her for two weeks ensued with immense blushing on contact.

Ella had told her that it was just probably him hitting puberty, and him getting shyer. In general Fang was a real shy person.

Max had gotten extremely mad in 6th grade, when she realized that he grew taller than her. She was always taller since she'd known him.

She was leaning against him with her eyes closed and he was facing away, looking out the window with his elbow on the armrest by the window and his chin propped onto his palm. It was about 11, and the train would get there at noon. Then theyd be due for orientation, meet all their teachers, find their dorms, unpack, and hopefully have some free time.

Max awoke irritated and pouting and, as Fang poked her forehead. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her with a discreet look on his upside down face. His long, shaggy and mussed-up hair was framing it. She yawned and got up to sit properly.

As she turned to inquire about his rude awakening of her peaceful napping, she shut up as he clamped his hand over her mouth. Annoyed, she struggled it off with a 'humph'.

Leaning into her he whispered into her clueless face's ears "He's gonna leave now," and pointed a finger in Iggy's direction. Still forever-more clueless and annoyed Max made a ridiculous face and folded her arms to watch Ella read her book. Ella's legs were crossed and were the picture perfect visage of lady-likeness, but Iggy fidgeted distressedly and childlikely beside her. She could tell why: Ella was reading her book and clearly wasn't about to put up with his attentive needs. Just then, Iggy hurriedly stood up and as he went to leave the compartment, called out "bathroom". Ella subtly rolled her eyes as she replied with an offhand "kay".

Stupefied as to how Fang could predict that, she turned to him inquiringly. She could see a tired grin on his face. He snickered knowingly and leaned back into her "Ha, that perv was jerking off". As the words sunk in Max's face slowly grew shades of red. She blinked and squealed an angry 'eww' in her head. Fang couldnt keep in his laughter at Max's facial expression and began to crack up into his deep low laughter.

Ella looked at the two of them weirdly: Fang clutching his stomach laughing and Max's face red and squealing with her arms flailing. She raised a perfectly tweezed eyebrow, and then went back to her book mentally shaking her head at them as if they were children. After all, it was one of their weird 'things'. Or so, thats what she decided to call it off as always.

Iggy came back with a grin on his face and said a provocative "Missed me?" in a rather revolting 'foxy' demeanor. It amazed Max, how one could even deform a simple phrase as crudely as he had. In annoyance she beat him a signature kick to his shins. Jumping around with his leg in one hand he was wailing "Owwwwwww..! Why am I being so abused today? Ellaaaa, help me!" he whined, but Ella just looked just rather amused. She pecked his cheek and told him to promptly shut up so that she could read her book in peace.

Fang snickered under his breath as Max just humphed and sat down on her seat with her arms folded.

Max and Fang continued their silent battle between glares and snickers, just as Ella looked up to check her watch and announced "It's 11:30, we should be changing right about now. Let's not rush later on." Iggy looked up playfully. "Alright! Fang- you leave." Shaking his head, Fang dragged Iggy out with him by the collar of his shirt as he rolled his eyes at his best guy-friend's antics. Iggy was pouting as he was being dragged along to their other guy friends' compartment as the girls changed.

Max and Ella pulled out their uniforms from their suitcases and shut the blinds on their compartment doors before they changed. "Hey, Ella?" Ella looked up.

"Yeah?"

Feeling slightly apprehensive, Max looked down as she pursued the issue that had been plaguing her the past hour. "Well, is it just me.. or is Fang acting less comfortable around me? We used to be really close, and now it seems like he'd rather goof off with Iggy or Jake or Matt or the Gasman, the rest of his guy-friends, rather then me.." Ella looked at her sympathetically. "Hey, dont worry Max! It's probably cause hes getting awkward around you, hitting puberty and all. He'll get over it. Its an awkward phase anyhow. Heh, y'know sometimes i wish Iggy would be more like that, rather than trying to feel me up..." Ella said humorously.

Putting her skirt on, Max looked up at Ella a bit relieved and even proceeded to laugh at the truth she had admitted. "Speaking of which... Was Iggy... jerking off? Fang said so.. Gross!" Ella turned pink and rolled her eyes. "ugh, yeah i know. It's disgusting. But like, I told him that he could touch my thigh and THATS ALL. Yknow, just to keep him quiet for the ride? Who know he could jerk off at _that_?" Max giggled as Ella blushed, and continued teasing her. Then they heard a banging on the door "Hey! Are you done in there yet? This lecher I'm stuck with keeps on trying to pick the lock. You guys spend forever changing, geez, what d'you do in there?" Max laughed as she heard Fang's voice. He seemed to be pretty pissed off; he didn't say so many words together normally. She opened the door and peeked through. Fang let go of Iggy's collar, and immediately Iggy flew to Ella to hug her. Mainly because she hadn't finished buttoning the top of her shirt. On his knees, Iggy was hugging her waist, with his head rubbing affectionately against her stomach.

Feeling a bit awkward and rather frightened to say the least, Max turned away sweat dropping. Fang too ignored them and pulled his uniform out of his suitcase and muttered a clear "Going to change in the bathroom.." off-handedly before the compartment door swung shut behind him.

As high schoolers now, their new uniforms were less kiddish. The girls wore dark emerald silk skirts with soft white underlays that were supposed to fall to mid-thigh. It was coupled with an untucked silk blouse in white, with the emerald school crest on a left breast pocket. The guys' uniform were khakis that fell just below the knee or longer, with half-sleeved white button downs. The green school emblem was branded on the left side of the khaki legs. There were many variations to the uniforms, which could be bought at the store open inside their school. But for formal affairs such as Fall orientation every student had to own a pair of the standard fall uniform.

The train had stationed in front of the Year 7 High School Building. The four got out of their train, luggage dropped off and looked up to the building with excitement shining obnoxiously on their eager faces.

"So. Ready for another year, guys?" Ella said grinning. Iggy's arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer to him, while still staring up admiringly at the building.

"Fuck yes." Fang said lightly leaning back to rest his head against his folded arms as he looked up to the 7th year building as well.

"I wanna get laid this year." Iggy said with a devious smirk on his face quietly to Fang, who was grinning widely as they walked to the auditorium.

"Right. Like that'll ever happen," he whispered back, "You've somehow managed to warp Els' into going out with you—I'll grant you that—but asking a 13 year old to give up her virginity?" Fang commented skeptically, almost snorting "Dude, you're going a bit too far, eh?" Fang said lazily.

Unfortunately for him Max had overheard this, and immediately proceeded to bonk Fang on the head rather hard. With spiral-eyes, he whined weakly as he clutched his head.

"Don't discuss _such things_ so loudly then.. Hmph." Max squealed with a red face, her chipmunk-cheeks blown up. With a flip of her hair, Fang watched as she turned to catch up to Ella as Iggy took his turn to laugh at him whole-heartedly. He was clutching his stomach laughing, in front of Fang—who was now on the floor—as he took his well-awaited turn to jest.

"Oh shaddap" Fang muttered, extremely peeved as he followed Max into the auditorium slumping.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**Tell me your thoughts on it? :)**


	2. Irritated

**The Innocuous Academy**

Forever2yours

* * *

Iggy and Fang found seats beside one another in the auditorium, as Max and Ella sat in the row directly in front of them.

Leaning back on the plush seats, he looked around curiously at the inside of their new building. It seemed grander and more lavish, but less furnished and smaller than the elementary school building they'd grown up in since. It was definitely a change. A welcome one.

Blithely ignoring Iggy's random gibberish bantering, Fang finally looked up to notice their principal and Head, Ms. Anne Dinstein, at the podium. He looked up curiously—she was certainly a wonder. Her face showed telltale signs of age with excessive wrinkles and creases, but her body betrayed the desperate attempt at youth she tried so hard to plaster on her face with cakey foundation and make-up. It was, well... _really_ nice. She looked like the hottest 20-year-old you'd ever seen, if only you could disconnect her body from her face. They were really contradicting parallels, but everyone knew that that body had enough willpower to make up for her ugly face.

He knew inside that she was pretty old though. That actually made it all the more creepier, Fang thought distastefully as he waited for her to begin speaking. Though looking over to side, he noticed Iggy was drooling over her. He decided it wasn't his thing though—old woman should have old, creepy bodies. Not nice ones. It just didn't work the right way.

So he leaned back against the plush red velvet seats and waited for the customary orientation speeches to begin. He didn't look away though; any idiot would know how to appreciate a nice view when there was one.

First, she went through the logistics of the building, which he himself was interested in, considering it seemed so small in comparison to their last one. It made sense though, considering their last building housed all the elementary classes, from years 1 through 6, all in the same building. He idly wondered if it'd still be possible to sneak out the fire escape at night.

Dinstein explained that Years 7 and 8 buildings are arranged in similar fashions, in order to introduce students to a pre-highschool atmosphere. Seven stories high, the first floor consists only of the auditorium and entrance hall while the basement takes up the entire gymnasium. The second floor was for classrooms, and the third floor was the guy's dorms. He had heard from upperclassmen, that the hallways were filled with recreational activities like pool tables on the third floor. It seemed like improved freedom from the juvenile fashion in which the elementary school dorms were arranged.

The elementary school building had had gender-cooperative dorms on opposite sides of the school building, whereas in their Year 7 building, the dorms just seemed to be on floors. Each floor had the same layout, and had the classrooms just converted into bedroom suites.

It would make it convenient to get to class in such a small building, where everything took place in the same place.

He knew that in the high school division, Years 7, 8, and 11 had their own separate buildings completely at their disposable, with classes and dorms altogether, while Years 9 and 10 shared a building exponentially larger than the others.

Dinstein then proceeded to explain that boys dorm are only accessible by the Left Wing staircase, which girls are not allowed into. Every single staircase in the building skipped the third and sixth floors for the exception of the far right and left ones. The sixth floor was entirely the girls dorms, only accessible by the Right Wing staircases, which only the girls were allowed to venture into. The Fourth and Fifth, and Seventh floors were all for classes.

Fang paid only the slightest attention to the remainder of the speech for he knew, as did everybody else in that room, all the differences and new privileges they would get for getting older. The first, and most obvious one of all the changes was the fact that they had a more diverse recreational system.

Depending on the circumstances in which they had spent their elementary school years, different clubs and organizations and groups would elect certain members into their clubs. They met on distinct and different days after classes, as far as he knew. The clubs took place and met on designated days between Tuesday and Saturday; Sunday was their only off day from school as well as the day for school announcements and fairs, while Monday was an extended class day.

An upperclassmen had already told him that he had been chosen to be a part of the Soccer club. So any remaining clubs he'd gotten elected into would probably only meet on other days of the week. As far as he knew, the club thing was pretty cool, cause it took up so much time and space of your daily life at the academy. That was the major thing most kids his age were looking forward to in entering 7th grade.

The 299 kids in the room with him were already eager with excitement, waiting to check their schedules and receive those little envelopes of invitations or offers. He, too, he had to admit, was pretty excited even though he already knew one of the clubs he was going to get into. He was pretty sure Iggy would get into track, but there were a numerous variety of different clubs; from knitting, to modeling, to storytelling.

And to his surprise, before he knew it, the speech was over and someone else was taking attendance. He squinted at the man and wasn't sure he knew who he was.

But right after that quick observation, he started to freak out. They were calling names? In _public_? In front of _everyone_? In the _auditorium_?

He wouldn't need to normally worry about that before.. but now.. now was different.

Who gave them the great idea to do this? They never did it before, and of all days they had to pick _this_ year to start taking class-wide attendance during frickin orientation?

Fang was now angry, his wide-eyes now frustratedly palpitating in disbelief. He listened as he heard the man call up names, "Annabelle Sarah S. Cyther," and they stood up, each one of them, as their names were called.

He heard one or two few new names called out from the crowd, new kids who were on their first trial-period here for a semester, but he didnt pay them much mind (unlike everyone else, who were eagerly straining their necks to catch a glance of the three or four new kids as unfamiliar names were called out). He was too busy freaking out in disbelief, trying to run through his mind how to get out of doing this.

"Ella Martinez"

"Here," she said quietly, more out of habit than anything else, as she stood up in front of him. There was no use is saying "here" out loud to the man in the front calling names from list, as he was simply a tall figure in the distance, calling names from the stage and nodding as he looked up and observed the crowd for a standing student.

And then.. then, he cringed. As for after Ella's quick, proper, and upright response, and her neat, small, proper little return to her seat.. he'd want to simply, _really, _die. For he was aware that right after Ella came Samuel Medeina, his best friend on the soccer team, and then came.. his name.

He growled. His eyes half-lidded, his jaw hinges clenched behind their bony-muscled edges, he glanced off to the side as he heard his name.

The man at the front had seemed to pause for a second much too long, as if reading what was on the sheet a couple of times before finally announcing it. His face was a look of interest and confusion before he read it aloud, and that made Fang scowl even more.

"His Royal Majesty... Prince Nicholas de Roumanie Michael Medforth-Mills"

Utterly. Humiliated.

Begrudgingly, he lifted up from his seat, the cushion snapping back, as he looked up to the man and the woman up on the podium stage in front of them and sent them a look to _kill, _before he sat right back down.

Why did they have to pick _this_ year to do this?

Acting as if there was a thousand pounds on his slumped back, he sat back down with weight, the quiet thump reverberating around, and the murderous kill on his face still there, though now, his face was flaming in humiliating and sheer, utter, disbelief and horror as he looked away.

Max quickly and promptly turned around from her seat in front of them and her fingers curled around the back of her cushioned seat as her eyes caught onto his. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

Iggy had been sitting beside him snickering beforehand with a kid named Dylan sitting on his other side, before his head had popped and his ears had perked at the name. He had looked around eagerly for a while before finally realizing that _the boy at his_ _side_ was _standing up _and other people were staring at _his_ direction.

And like the others, Fang knew what had been going through _everybody's _heads at the mention of the name: theres a _prince _here? What does he look like? Who is he? Where is he?

But to all of their surprises and disbelief, it was Fang who stood up, and not someone new.

Fang, who had been going to the same school as them for the past five years.

Iggy was now gaping, his jaw seeming to have literally dropped to the floor, and the fine lines on either side of his mouth stretched long and hard, beside his dropped blind eyes.

"_F-Fang_?" he exclaimed loudly, despite the fact that the man at the head had continued going through the list of names.

But no one seemed to be paying attention, even though the next name called had been of someone new. Everyone; at least all those who had been at the Academy for at least the past three years and knew who Fang was; was staring at him in interest and confusion.

Fang scowled and sunk further and deeper into his seat, his eyes dark and lidded and looking away.

He felt like dying.

* * *

"Uh.. So what was that about, Fang?" Max asked him hesitantly, "Or.. should I say.. Prince Sir Nicol—whatever."

"_Shut up,"_ He felt like snapping at her, for making that terrible comment. But unfortunately for him, and lucky for her, his mind wasn't working properly at that moment, too consumed by that _horrifying _ordeal he had just faced in that huge stupid hall.

So instead he stayed quiet, rubbing his forehead quickly and rushedly while he faced his feet, thinking agitatedly.

Ella and Iggy shuffled nervously around them; Iggy more impatient and curious looking than nervous though, but the awkward atmosphere was undeniable.

They were afraid to set him off, because he looked _really_ on edge right now. Even Max was slightly afraid to talk to him, but they _needed _to find out. (If not for anything, but to satiate their curiosity). But anyway, they were his friends. They were supposed to know about things as big as that, right?

"Soo.." Iggy loudly started after the long pause that followed Max' question.

But Ella promptly covered his mouth with her hands before he could continue. Iggy was definitely _not _the right person to talk right now. They had kind of unanimously left it up to Max to confront this situation, only if to do it.. a bit.. tactfully. Though she wasn't exactly skilled in the expertise, Ella noted wryly, she was the closest to him, so it was more acceptable for her to be insistent.

Close friends were allowed to ask private questions because there was always that idea of being personally offended, rather than just simply prying-seeming and curious. (Which they were, of course, but still).

Kids were still streaming and shuffling and pouring out of the auditorium, past the entrance hall where the three of them were standing off to the side, facing Fang. He _really_ wanted to get out of the limelight, and could practically _feel _the curious stares on his gaze as they walked past the four of them. _Why_ did his friends pick _this_ place to confront him about the issue? This was definitely _not _the place. He definitely did not want more people staring at him.

He could already glance at a couple of people waiting beyond Ella and Max and Iggy; people from his soccer team and people from his lunch table and other friends he had, as well as some stark acquaintances.

He growled quietly; he didn't plan to _explain himself _to a crowd.

He looked over at Max for a moment, and noticed her looking very apprehensive, but begging to ask another question

"So—" He dragged her off before she could finish, and Ella and Iggy followed.

He didn't know his away around this new building, but he didn't care. He just needed somewhere quiet, secluded.

They found themselves underneath a bench; bleachers of some sort overlooking some sort of small stadium room the size of a classroom, maybe for chess tournaments or something.

He sat down and growled. Max and Ella and Iggy seemed to have been considerably relaxed a bit more since then, as they seemed less apprehensive, so he could only guess that his face looked less uptight right now. But that didn't help.. he was still pissed off.

"My great-aunt died," he begrudgingly said darkly, his hand still on his forehead, rubbing it fiercely while growling irritatedly.

"Okaayy.. sooo.." Iggy got out before Ella clasped her hands over his mouth again. Fang threw him a murderous look before continuing.

"So now I'm 92nd," he explained exasperatedly.

"So? I thought we all already knew that you were in line for the throne," Max said.

"Yeah, but they've never _announced_ my _name_ in front of the whole entire school before!"

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as Max stared at him blankly, in all his agitated, fiercely irritated glory. She didn't seem to care and now her curiosity seemed to have been completely satiated. He could practically _see_ the gears in her head turning, asking herself 'why are we still here now?' which, for some reason, irritated him even further, cause now her attention was distracted from him as she looked around the room speculatively.

"They said 'de romanie' though. Of Romania. Which throne are you talking about?" Ella then decided to ask thoughtfully.

Fang looked up in surprise, the tension loosening from his face as he thanked the gods for _some_ semblence of sanity here. At least someone was asking non-stupid-ridiculous questions.

"92nd for the british throne, technically I'm in 3rd for the romanian one," he replied subtly. It was just something that he knew, but never thought of. At that, Iggy freaked.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed loudly, his hand landing on his hair, "You're _third_ in line to be a KING?"

Fang's brow twitched agitatedly. He wondered how the hell Ella could _be_ with this bafoomass.

"No," he bit, "its a freaking defunct throne, idiot."

Iggy seemed to show no intention to stop overenthusiastically celebrating joyously though, even despite knowing the information from beforehand. (Iggy had a knack for knowing really random things and remembering them, so Fang did not doubt the slightest bit that Iggy had already known everything he had just said).

"All it means is that my family has a lot of money _in theory, _at least on my mom's side," he explained to them, although he was pretty sure they knew it in the first place. "And they need to protect it in the case that 50 people spontaneously drop dead."

Though they all knew he came from british royalty, he supposed the precise thing that was irritating right now was this situation right here; because they had never actually _heard_ his title. Neither had he, for that matter, other than two or three special times in his life. It made things sound _a lot_ more complex than they really were.

To him, it made no difference. His dad was a regular guy, and his mom was a regular woman, except for the fact they lived an ocean apart occasionally, and his mom had to go do stuff every now and then. Sometimes he went too, to visit like, visit a hospital or sick charity.

_Hearing_ his title was a completely different thing though. After the death of his great-aunt, he actually _got_ a title. Before it had always been that dreadful, horrible, confounding litany of a boring name _Nicholas de Roumanie Michael Medforth-Mills _and although 'prince' had always been added in front when he was at home in front of the servants and maids, it had legally become an official signature of his name during this summer and the death of his aunt.

It didn't usually matter, but now they had announced it in front of the whole school. Joy.

He wasn't expecting special favors, but the whole special attention would really kill him, especially cause he didn't really deserve it.

It just _turned_ out that he was 92nd in line for the british throne..

He thought he'd need to try desperately to explain this, but as he was about to start, he suddenly realized there was no need, because Max had already assumed it on her own and didn't care. She knew, of course, what his home life was like, and was now fine with just knowing that nothing had dramatically just changed.

Ella appraised him approvingly, but besides that, just put her finger and thumb to her chin and seemed to be go into thinking mode.

Iggy, on the other hand, had just started a song about how _I'm friends with a pri-ince, I'm friends with pri-ince, he's gonna get me chocolate and riches and we're gonna have parties in his palace and I'm friends with a—_

"Shut _**UP**__,_" Fang finally snapped, sick and tired of the annoying song, though it had only gone on for thirty seconds. This kid seriously had issues. He knew he did it just to annoy him, cause he knew very well that Iggy, being the latent genius he was, was well aware that his princely title was just inherited tradition and not novelty.

He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He heard Ella markedly note and tell Max that he was simply a descendant of Queen Victoria, who had at least 9,000 descendants, and he just happened to have the right luck to fall in the right place in the tree diagram to inherit the title.

He let a good breath as he noticed how eloquently Ella had explained. No, he _wasn't_ special, just lucky. Or unlucky, he wryly noted, because although he filled the same spot of blood as his cousins, he just happened to have that princely title. It was very unlucky.

But anyway, he got up with another deep breath and decided to usher them to the cafeteria.

He was hungry afterall. And in the end, he decided Ella would definitely take care of all of any rumours spreading around stupidly in his wake. They were misplaced afterall.

Max stared after him curiously, and he looked away, somehow feeling his cheeks flush underneath the well known knowledge of her pupils on him.

Tomorrow, would be the first day of classes. He couldn't wait to check his mail box to find out his clubs.

* * *

**A/N: From the reviews I got last time, I realized that my first chapter was utterly misleading to my readers. So I'd like to make a disclaimer: Contrary to whatever wholesomeness I may have alluded to in these two chapters, this story is definately not a wholesome one. I made this chapter cause I thought I'd need to warn you guys in advance, to all those who have already subscribed to it and are thinking its an innocent story. Its definitely not. Its graphic, its disgusting, and its mature. Or at least, its going to be. Starting exactly from the next chapter. My original CH. 2 was really.. rated.. really high. I'll give you a clue, it has to do with these "clubs" I've mentioned.**  
**But anyway. Review if you want to keep reading :) **

**Oh and also. Nicholas Micheal de Romanie Medforth-Mills is a real person, and is actually in line for the Romanian and British thrones, and none of what I wrote up there was untrue on his part. 3rd for the defunct throne of Romania, and 92nd for the british throne of Queen Elizabeth's. :)  
**

**Also, as for all those suggestions to up their ages. Okay, speaking from experiance, you guys have _seriously_ forgotten how _perverted_ 13-year olds can be. Their pervy-ness is 10x worse because they're not mature but know everything. Also, I need them to be 13 and in that phase in their lives for my story. Penny for your thoughts?  
**


End file.
